1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping apparatus for the clamping of a workpiece, such as a board, panel or similar object, to a table top or workbench to facilitate ease of handling for a do-it-yourself home craftsman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in home workshops to employ clamping apparatus to properly secure boards, panels or similar workpieces to a table top or workbench prior to cutting or finishing. Generally one uses C clamps or vises. When a C clamp is used, the securing of a workpiece in a stable fashion is possible only when the workpiece rests on the work table with its broad dimension in contact with the surface of the table. This position, however, considerably limits the free workability of the workpiece. A vise makes it possible to clamp a board on its narrow edge in different swiveling variations for the holding of a board. However, vises which offer these variations are relatively expensive and for this reason are not attractive to the do-it-yourself home craftsman.